The Tale Of The Sin, The Last Titan's Stand
by TheNightmareWriter
Summary: ima try and do my best ima be entering Gregor in chapter 4 he will save them when they get attacked by something PS.He can also see through the mist please leave comments on my first chapter telling me how i can improve please! im new to all this


Chapter one… On the way to the party, meeting the mains and the villains.

"Ugh... why am I going to this thing?" I thought to myself the cool air brushing over my face, it was really windy out and unusually cool out. The air smelt like it does right before it rain, the sky was abit cloudy and it was right between afternoon and night time. My Ipod was playing 'My American Broken Hears- Boys, Grab your guns!' I could feel my pocket knife in my back pocket pushing aginst me as if calling out to me… well I guess you're wondering what I look like now?

Here's some details about me, Im not exactly the brightest kid out there, im supposed to have a borderline IQ of a genus I usually wear baggy clothing but today was hollow's end or as most call it Halloween. So I wearing a homemade last minute costume or anything I could find that looks unconfterable and sickly (in the good way) so I grabbed my Black skinnes out and my steel tipped tyrant convers's that I got for my b-day from my so called "Biological father" and last year he sent me a pocket knife and a pair of black gauntlets and a box which I couldn't read the address because my mother scribbled it out and his name. He also sent me leather coat that was missing one sleeve that looked some what cool it was it was jet black and I grabbed my ring ive had since I was born (It's a band with barbed wire symbols on it). I grabbed a random black t-shirt and threw it on and grabbed a half masquerade mask and put it on I thought to myself "THANK THE GODS FOR THE STRAPLESS SUCKTION MASK THINGIES!!!!" as I was walking out the door I grabbed a switch blade he had mailed me that I got to before my mother did it had the Greek symbol of Aries The God Of War – The Liar… I had wondered what the note on the back of it meant…. It said "Be Ware Always Stay on Guard" I grabbed my ipod and the headphones.. the headphones were way old I put them around my neck and started blasting them and slipped the pocket knife into a holder in the jacket and looked around for my cloak (Ive had that since I was 10 now 14..)Yes I thought! I found it! I swung it over my shouders and tied it and put the hood down and walked to the kitchen and put on my contacts and today they turned my eye's red with black spots. Then I grabbed my cell and went to the door I turned the first lock unbuckled the second and turned the little one in the dead center knob and turned it…

The reasons why you ask I am going to this stupid party? For exactly two I knew my mom was ganna get pissed that im going but I heard the two new kids were going.. what were their names?! Ahh yes Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and I have no clue how I know their names its just built in to my head they've been. Well maybe a third.. but id rather not get into that! BUT ANYWAYS, they both had these white striped through their hair and both were like two years older than me. So why were they watching me?! It was getting on my nerves.

I opened the door and turned it and walked out the door. About five mins of walking I heard footsteps behind me. About four feet and one male one female just by their breathing. I tried to turn my heads to look but they were both dressed in roman armor with two golden silk cloaks over them.. I guess the cloak thing was the new thing. I got to the block there were no cars and the only sound was my ipod the song had changed to "Skillet – Monster" I found the turn I had to make and I made a quick left and then slowed down my pace and they seemed to have disappeared then I heard the footstep again they were the same pace as mine I was about half way down the block to the party when I heard a loud scream it sounded like a someone was in terror and of course as my dude instincts told me I ran towards the scream I felt a slight shock from my gauntlet but ignored it and kept running I made a sharp left and heard the scream again and then followed by a right and I wound up in the town square looking at a tall dude in a suit red/black suit walking towards the girl his intention was clear what he was about to do was and my ipod switched to 'Hero – Skillet" and I sprinted towards her I felt an adrenaline rush coming on and pulled out the pocket knife and hit the switch and it came out it felt like time stopped my cloak turned into a crimson red cloak my leather jack/vest whatever you want to call it the entire left sleeve light up and a turned into a medieval arm piece like a guard and the steel tipped shoes grew small spikes as the gauntlet on my right arm turned into a vamp bracer and my jeans well they stayed dull tight and black (And DO NOT LAUGH AT THAT AS A DUDE IT IS VERRY UNCONFTERABLE!) the switch blade grew into a bronze/Black blade with a steel grip that balanced just right and I was just closeing into the mans position and he turned his blade in midair and it was now heading straight towards me, so I did the most obvious thing in the world and slid under it and as if he were predicting it he grabbed me by the leather medieval chest piece and threw me in the air. I though "How can he do this?! Im like 162 pounds with this armor on and 5'6! How?!" then I felt something grab me in midair I had just realized that might right eye was seeing blood red and the masquerade mask turned into a flame style half mask with tipped edges actually flaming abit and I looked up and it was that girl Annabeth I blurted out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" first thing that came into mind was 'STALKER!' next 'THANKS!' but I had no time to talk I saw Percy charging it as rain started to pour down the water started circling him and the man had a very shocked look on his face then raised his sword and brung it down as soon as percy got in range. The water rushed over percys's head as a huge whip formed smacking the sword away and Percy slid cutting the guys leg at the top near the joint the man fell to the ground as me and annabeth landed I glared at her and I was just about to start asking when she said something like "Kronos! He's back way to soon!" it seemed Percy got the message and the girl that was about to be attacked had vanished. The man then launched another attack at percy and the water rose and whipped it out of the way again but it still scarped him then I heard a loud thunder then I heard a motorcycle engine Roaring and I saw a buffed dude raceing towards his and annabeth pulled me out of the way as the man got off I saw a hunting knife strapped to his right leg and he had sunglasses on and had a nice leather coat on and the motorcycle somehow vanished in a large bolt of light and he spoke up.. it sounded like he had been through a thing or two "Kronos…" I saw percy's wound healing at a inhumane way and annabeth muttered "Aries.."


End file.
